Communication
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Unfortunately, Chelsea keeps bumping into Vaughn for some strange and unfathomable reason! Vaughn is highly annoyed by all of this. What will be the outcome?


**Author's Note: **A silly story I decided to write and share with the world. :)

* * *

**Communication **

"So…sorry I bumped into you." I told him quietly, lowering my gaze to the floor so I wouldn't have to be under his icy cold view. Even though my eyes were now glued to my feet, I could feel him staring at me with a huge amount of animosity.

Seriously…what was wrong with this guy? I only bumped into him! It was an accident! I apologized twice already and he is still glowering at me like I was an evil deity that had come from another world to annihilate all that is on earth.

Embarrassment and humiliation crawled through my veins like an infectious disease. It felt like I had been injected with a lethal dose of poison. That was how embarrassment and humiliation felt to me. To me, it was the worse feeling imaginable, right next to sadness, guilt, and shame. Reaching up to grasp a strand of my own hair, I lightly tugged on it and chewed on my lower lip, keeping my eyes downwards.

What was Vaughn going to do to me? It was still so silent between us and no words were exchanged. We both stood very still, like unmoving statues. His harsh and violent gaze was still upon me, I knew. Why did I have to be so clumsy? I bet he thought I was a nitwit now; a nitwit who is highly sensitive to words and incredibly clumsy.

Why did I have to be such a twit?

"Sorry." I blurted out for the third time, lifting my head a little to peek at the expression on the male's face.

He was _still_ glaring at me unforgivingly.

I shifted uncomfortably, tugging harder on the strand of hair that I kept clasped between my fingers. The biting on my lower lip got more vigorous and I tasted blood. I stopped, finding it to be painful. I rolled my eyes back to my feet again, unable to look at his cold, faceless features.

"I'm going to go now…" I muttered out, taking a step forward to walk around him, but something awful happened. When I moved, Vaughn just happened to move at the exact same time as I did!

I bumped into him _again_.

Crap.

Tilting my head back to view his face, I could see a nasty look crawling around his features, his eyes painted with ire. He appeared very agitated and still unforgiving. There was some annoyance there too, if I looked hard enough. Yup, he was _mad_!

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, jumping back.

Vaughn refused to answer me as his hands slowly curled into fists at his sides. His expression darkened even more with negativity and he shook his head. It looked like he wanted to say something, but the words never reached his lips. Growling, he started walking towards me.

I released a mouse-like squeak and backed away from him, thinking he was going to hurt me. The guy wasn't going to hurt me, right? He wasn't like that at all! Vaughn was mean, but he wasn't _that_ mean. Besides, he wouldn't hit a woman no matter what! Well…that's what _I_ think anyway.

So, I stood my ground and decided to meet him half way, ready to go around him and head back home. However, he moved in the same direction and blocked my path, making me bump into him for the fourth time that night!

Oh boy…

Vaughn grunted when my body made contact with his. The both of us had been moving pretty fast and our collision was kind of rougher than the other times. I brought my gaze upwards to his face and saw that he was glowering down at me like I was the devil or some other heinous being of cruelty. When I saw him looking at me like that, I started to get annoyed myself.

Okay, _I_ bumped into him the first time, but it was both of our faults the three times after that one! We both moved simultaneously and bumped into each other by accident! I wasn't just going to stand here and let Vaughn glare at me as if I committed a dark act!

I put my hands on my hips and talked, staring straight at him. "Listen here, Vaughn. I want you to stop looking at me like I'm crazy and apologize right this instance!" I commanded him, daring him to speak.

"Are you dumb?" Vaughn finally questioned me after a moment of silence. His words came out gritty, sprinkled with anger and malice. "You honestly expect me to apologize for something that _you_ did and started?"

"I didn't start this!" I defended myself. "We both bumped into each other!"

"You started this by coming out of the blue and just bumping into me like the clumsy twit you are." Vaughn retorted, his words violent and tenacious.

Did he just call me a name?!

"I'm not a twit you…you boo-boo head!" I caterwauled dramatically.

Vaughn stared at me, lips twitching. It looked like he was trying to fight off a smile. This caused me to grin. Was I actually getting him to smile? I guess the name I called him _was_ pretty amusing!

I chortled a little. "Okay, okay. No more name calling. Let's just both go home and be done with this," I elaborated. "Let's use communication as we start moving, yeah?"

"Fine." Vaughn agreed.

"I'm moving to the right." I commented as I started moving forward to get around him.

Vaughn frowned and moved too. "You're right or my right?" He asked.

"You're right!" I responded quickly, but then realized what that meant. "Wait, no! My right! My right!"

It was too late.

We ended up bumping into each other for the _fifth_ time! Sheesh!

We stood there in silence for a very long moment before I sighed loudly. Okay, this was really stupid. How could we both keep bumping into each other? It didn't make any sense at all to me!

"You go to your own right while I go to mine." Vaughn calmly told me, annoyance coloring his tone.

"Right." I said.

Then we moved in unison, going to our rights. We actually did it without bumping into each other again! It was a success! I feel like that I had accomplished an amazing deed!

I turned around to gaze at Vaughn and he was looking at me, hands in his pockets. I lifted a hand and waved, smiling widely and thinking about what just happened between us.

"Goodnight, Vaughn! See you tomorrow!" I remarked cheerily.

Vaughn waved back without a goodnight and then carried on home.

I grinned.

When we see each other again, maybe we could laugh about this together. Who knows?


End file.
